What's it Like?
by bunny47
Summary: One night after sparring Naruto begins questioning their relationship. Slight SasuNaru.


Title: What's it Like?  
Rating: PG Pairing: SasuNaru implications.  
Comments: This is just a little idea I had to write down, enjoy! 

Naruto broke the silence after their sparing with a hesitant question in mind, "Hey, Sasuke...what's it like to have a brother?"

Naruto knew full well he was walking a dangerous line, they hadn't talked of bonds or relationships of any kind since Sasuke's return from Orochimaru. Too much had happened between them to drudge up unnecessary baggage, they had enough as it was in the present. Naruto was fully expecting a blow to the face, either by means of Sasuke's pissy mood swings, or by Sasuke personally demonstrating what a 'brother' ment to him -- none came.

"A brother, huh?"

At Naruto's eager nod, Sasuke appeared to be considering an answer, even if there was a noticeable tensing of his jaw. He knew first-hand that Naruto knew nothing of brothers, it was evident from the fact that Naruto had the audacity to once think of him as such a person. Then again, Sasuke scarcely knew what a brother should be apart from his dimming memories and wasn't about to pretend otherwise, "I don't know what it's like to have one."

Naruto's mouth puckered up in contemplation. Sasuke, who had once had a brother, now didn't know what it felt to have one. Perhaps what they shared was brotherly, then.

"However," Sasuke continued, as if capable of reading Naruto's thoughts, "I've only ever had one brother. I never want another."

Naruto frowned, crest fallen that Sasuke didn't know what it was like to have a brother. If that was the case then how would he know he never wanted to have another?

"But -!"

"We aren't brothers." came the curt reply, seeing right though to what Naruto had truly been interested in understanding.

That crossed off the notion of brother-hood, then. If Sasuke didn't think they were brothers, Naruto couldn't very well think they were, him being the one with absolutely no ground for comparing such feelings.

Naruto nodded in acceptance, "Then... what do you think it's like to have a best friend?"

Naruto knew at one time, Sasuke had called him such a person. His best. He should know what it felt to have that, at least. Naruto was numb to such an idea as them being best friends, he scarcely thought he had friends let alone be classified as Sasuke's best. Naruto knew from his other shaky friendships that Sasuke's companionship was different. He knew Sasuke wasn't a friend, but wanted to hear why Sasuke thought of them in that way.

Sasuke smirked, "I wouldn't know that either."

Naruto's frown became more sever as he started becoming slightly irritated at Sasuke's unwillingness to describe what any of his relationships ment. Sasuke should know what it felt like if he'd once called him a best friend.

"But -!"

"We aren't friends, Naruto." was the somewhat chilled reply as Sasuke recalled what had cut their 'friendship' -- a hand though the chest. Afterwards all that had kept them connected was clinging to their uncertainties, the things they didn't understand. It's still what kept them together. It hadn't been mere friendship that could hold together after such an act, of that Sasuke had never been more positive.

Naruto had never thought of it as friendship to start with; rivals yes, but never true friendship. He knew enough to understand those two ideas didn't mesh well. Back then, he hadn't thought he deserved friendship so the idea that they weren't friends had never caused him any ill-ease. He'd never had a true brother, and he'd liked to think of Sasuke as such, one of a relation beyond that of friends -- a relationship you couldn't break, because you were connected on a deeper level.

Sasuke was certain Naruto would never be like a brother, a brother wasn't trust-worthy no matter how much they may unwillingly bind your fate to them. Sasuke had never had a true best friend but Naruto had done nicely as one. For a best friend consisted of a relationship that could be broken -- you weren't connected on a deeper level, you weren't connect by blood. This he now knew wasn't possible, because he could never leave Naruto.

Neither definition fit with what they knew of such things. Their observant skills couldn't get past the blatant fact that their relationship was the odd one out, the one that didn't quite fit like the rest, and no matter what they made sure it fit like none other. Better. Stronger. That's what they'd always been about, together or against each other it had driven them. They wouldn't see fit to deem anyone else that position, it wasn't replaceable.

"Then -!"

"Does it matter what we are?" Sasuke questioned, yet his voice didn't come off anywhere near aloof as he would've preferred.

During the whole conversation he hadn't moved from his spot, standing rigid against the large tree while surveying the setting sun. The sparsely treed landscape stretched for acres around them giving the feel that they were wide-open in the middle of nowhere. At his words something cracked inside and out as Sasuke found himself sliding down the tree trunk to be on level ground beside Naruto.

It did matter.

"Well -!"

Naruto stopped when he found Sasuke flopping over, his head positioned on Naruto's lap. Naruto felt like screaming several things at once, ranging from 'I'm not a pillow!' to 'What the hell are you doing, bastard?!'... yet, those oddly didn't seem to fit the situation. Just like all the other things that didn't fit their relationship.

This, this one action of Sasuke's, fit them and Naruto felt eased by the realisation that he'd finally found something that felt right. It was soothing. Naruto didn't know what it was but when it fit, it fit. Not wanting to spoil the moment, he stilled. If he stayed still enough, maybe Sasuke wouldn't want to move and he'd say like that for a good long time. He'd forget it was Naruto he was laying against.

"You're too hard," Sasuke complained.

"Eh?" Naruto spat in annoyance, "You're the one that crashed in my lap, bastard!"

Sasuke smirked, "I didn't hear a protest." Naruto tensed further and Sasuke let out a 'hnnn' by way of being proven right as he closed his eyes, "You see? Too tense -- relax."

They stayed like that under the tree long after the sun had set.

The End.


End file.
